Just an Illusion
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: La vérité, c'était que même dans l'Upside Down, même prétendu mort, Mike n'avait pas l'impression que Will pouvait être partie. Recueil de drabbles byler [Mike x Will]


_Voici quelque chose qui est très petit, très court, pas **si** bien, mais que j'espère vous plaira quand même._

* * *

« Ne t'en fais pas. Inspire bien, souris, présente-toi c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis. » Will avait beau se répéter ses paroles, il avançait toujours d'un pas hésitant et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal, c'était vrai mais lorsqu'on regardait la situation de plus près, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer une dizaine au moins de failles déjà, ses vêtements étaient dépareillés et trop grands et trop usés pour avoir l'air cool (il portait ceux dont son frère ne se servait plus) son air était trop crispé et sûrement pas assez naturel et puis, enfin, il était Will Byers, personne ne s'intéresserait à lui et ne lui prêterait, sûrement, jamais attention.

-Ouais, avait renchéri Jonathan. Et puis s'ils te rejettent, j'arrive et je leur frappe l'arrière du crâne.

Son air s'était renfrogné lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de leur mère dans le rétroviseur. Son visage s'adouci et il se résigna même à esquisser un sourire.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, avait reprit Jonathan en se tournant vers lui. Tout va bien se passer, aie confiance.

Il y eut un cliquetis et les ceintures se détachèrent. La portière s'ouvrit et son frère adressa un dernier signe de la main à leur mère alors qu'il s'emparait de son sac et l'aider à descendre.

-Et puis, c'est pas _si_ grave si tu ne te fais pas d'amis, avait-il repris alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas les gens qui rendent l'école intéressante ce serait horrible, sinon. Et puis, c'est ton premier jour.

-Oui, si tu le dis, était parvenu à dire Will d'une voix faible.

-Juste... avait dit encore une fois Jonathan. Ne fais pas plus d'efforts que ce dont tu es capable – et s'il y a un problème, tu sais où me trouver, d'accord ?

-D'accord, avait répondu son frère, avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois.

Il avait sourit une dernière fois alors que Jonathan lui rendait son sac et puis son expression s'était évanoui petit à petit alors que son frère disparaissait dans les couloirs.

Et puis la journée était passée.

-Hé, Kyle, regarde cet abruti !

-Il a l'air stupide.

Will lutta pour garder le sourire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêta à parler, ouvrit la bouche, et puis le courage le quitta. Son regard s'ombragea un petit peu.

Après tout, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Enfin, il s'y était attendu mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû en être certain. On lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne faisait pas partie des personnes que les gens appréciaient – c'était sûrement vrai. Enfin, si des personnes qu'on appréciait avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas la chance d'être aimé de tout le monde.

La journée était presque finie et les choses ne s'étaient pas _si_ mal passées, après tout. Peut-être que Jonathan avait raison ce ne sont pas les personnes qui rendent l'école intéressante. La preuve, il n'avait parlé à presque personne de la journée et, en soit, oui, il n'était pas... enfin, les choses auraient pu être pires.

Will se balançait d'avant en arrière sans vraiment y mettre du sien. Inspire souris présente-toi. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être si nul qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre _trois simples règles_.

-Hé, excuse-moi, tu-tu es tout seul ?

-Oui, répondit Will, sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais... être mon ami ?

Will se redressa et croisa son regard. C'était un garçon de son âge il déglutit avec difficulté, trépignant sur place. Will reprit son souffle, mais il n'eut pas à faire d'effort pour sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème, balbutia-t-il. Je... Will Byers.

Il avait parlé en trébuchant sur ses mots et il eut peur de passer pour un idiot.

-Mike Wheeler, répondit le garçon en souriant à son tour et en prenant place à côté de lui.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
